Terror Acuático
by Maite97
Summary: Una tierna sirena que tiene un lado oscuro y tenebroso llegar a enamorarse de una de sus víctimas que le perdona la vida mientras es acompañada de su fiel y lacayo fantasma que tiene cierto sentimiento por cierta sirena en esta rara, misteriosa, ociosa y cursi historia.
1. Capítulo 1: Hambre

**Holaaa, tiempo sin escribir (muchoooo tiempo) y buenooo, hace mucho había pensado en esta historia pero he tenido problemas técnicos, ósea no tenía la laptop para escribir o una compu decente (la que tenía no servía), incluso escribí el fanfic en el celular pero se me formateo perdiendo todo (eso me dolió)y bueno, ya conseguí una compu decente y tratare de comenzar a escribir de nuevo (no les prometo nada pero tratare). Dejando todo atrás aquí está el primer capítulo:**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Hambre**_

Llevo más de cien años siendo esto… siendo una criatura que ni debería existir, no sé qué soy exactamente… una humana… una sirena… o un monstruo… no sé, o tal vez soy las tres cosas juntas, soy una sirena casi todo el tiempo pero en mi cueva donde vivo está encantada con un hechizo muy antiguo que hace que al tocar la tierra de esa cueva mi cola de sirena se vuelve unas piernas humanas, creo que esa es mi única parte humana… pero sin importar eso sigo siendo un monstruo… me alimento de carne humana, mi cuerpo se transforma en una horrenda criatura cuando debo alimentarme cada cierta cantidad de días.

Mi fiel amigo el fantasma Stuart alias 2-d, un joven viajero que fue devorado por tiburones cuando viajaba hace cincuenta años, me conto que esta noche iba a llegar una tripulación y justamente se aproximaba una tormenta, dijo que era perfecto ya que estaba comenzando a tener hambre, solo tenía que acercarme al barco, abrirle un hueco con mis garras de monstruo que me salen y hundir el barco para alimentarme.

Estaba viendo cómo se comenzaba a formar la tormenta mientras esperaba a que la tripulación apareciera para poder atacarlos…

Tranquila, dentro de poco ya no tendrás hambre – escuche mientras aparecía la silueta de un joven donde se podía ver que tenía el cabello de color celeste, la piel gris azulada, tenía una ropa de viajero muy antigua y se podía ver que tenía mordidas y manchas de sangre en todo su cuerpo fantasmal, lo más extraño de todo es que no tenía ojos o tal vez si, solo tenía dos grande agujeros negros en vez de ojos.

Ya sé, 2-d … pero a veces no me gusta convertirme en "eso"… - le confesé mientras miraba el movimiento del agua que causaba la tormenta.

Oh, noodle, pero debes alimentarle y convertirte en "eso" es la única manera que te alimentes – dijo mientras retiraba mis cabellos morado de mi rostro para poder ver mis ojos verdes (yo era una de las pocas cosas que Stuart podía tocar).

Será mejor que me preparando – dije sintiendo la presencia del barco que se aproximaba mientras la tormenta empeoraba

Todo se volvió muy borroso… veía sangre, escuchaba gritos desgarrantes, sentía adrenalina y sangre en mi garras, el sabor de la sangre que podía saborear en mi boca me volvía más salvaje impidiéndome a parar de cazar, acataba a cualquier humano que veía, el agua que se filtraba dentro del barco se volvía roja, cuando el barco ya se hundió creí que ya había acabado con todos ellos pero luego lo vi… inconsciente arriba de unas tablas de madera que impedía que se hundiera junto a varios barriles y equipaje que flotaba al su alrededor… no sé qué era lo que me llamaba más la atención su piel vede o que haya sobrevivido, note que el despertó por unos segundos para luego volver a quedar inconsciente, algo dentro de mí me impidió matarlo así que me retire a mi cueva dejando solo en el mar.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Libro

**Holaaa... pues tiempo sin escribir (que vaga soy), bueno, este capitulo esta por así decirlo narrado por Murdoc, estaba pensando que cada capitulo sera narrado por un personaje principal, así que aquí esta el capitulo 2.**

 _ **Capítulo 2: El Libro**_

 ** _Murdoc_**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? Solo recuerdo que estaba en un barco con mis amigos y mi hermano justo cuando estaba pasando una tormenta… y ya, no recuerdo nada más… todo me duele…

\- aaaggghhh… que asco – dije a penas sentí el agua salada que se introdujo dentro de mi boca. La marea había subido y eso causo que me despertara de mis sueños mientras yacía en la orilla de la playa no muy lejos del muelle. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante para ir a la posada a descansar, mientras caminaba trate de recordad todo lo que paso pero no me acordaba de nada, ni de como termine en la orilla del mar… solo recordaba una extraña criatura llena de sangre en el medio del mar junto a pesados de barco destruido, maletas, baúles, barriles, de todo flotaba alrededor de esa criatura… parecía tan real pero eso no podía ser real… o tal vez sí.

Mientras camina desanimado y confundido hacia la posada pude notar que un gran hombre de color vestido de viajero contaba una historia en el medio de una plaza alrededor de niños y adultos, hablaba de criaturas extrañas que "supuesta mente" existen pero ya estaba terminando la historia, sin pensarlo me dirigí hasta el justo cuando termino y ya todos le había dado algo por contar la historia para ayudarlo y retirarse en paz, así que solo queda el en el medio de la plaza y decidí acercarme.

\- ¿Buenas, en que le ayudo? – me pregunto cuando estaba cerca de él. (vaya, sí que es alto ese hombre)

\- En nada… bueno, en algo… en algo muy raro – le confesé algo confundido, no sabía si decirle o no.

\- Cuente que soy todo oído, por cierto me llamo Russel – dijo el gran hombre ofreciendo su mano para un apretón.

\- Me llamo Murdoc – apretamos nuestras manos en un gran apretón… vaya que si tiene fuerza este hombre. – bueno… tengo algunas preguntas sobre…. Bichos raros –

\- ¿Bichos raros? – dijo confundido.

\- Si… emmm… criaturas extrañas –

\- ¿vale, dime que quieres saber? – dijo mientras me miraba extrañado (¿será por qué huelo a mar?).

\- ¿Cuáles son los monstruos que hay en el mar? –

\- Bueno, conozco muchos y ahí muchos más que no conozco, el mar es gigantesco, nosotros no conocemos ni el 10% de lo que es el mar, ya que tiene grandes profundidades que jamás llegaremos a conocer –

\- Oh, no me esperaba eso… ¿Un monstruo con garras, aletas, branquias, ojos verdes, parecía que tenía cabellos morado, cola como de sirena y… colmillos afilados? – le dije todo lo que me acordaba de ese sueño tan realista.

\- Mmm… pues, ya sé que monstruo es pero… no me acuerdo muy bien el nombre original… aunque la llaman "La sirena siniestras" - sentí un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre que me sorprendió.

\- Como dijo que es un monstruo y los monstruos no existen, esa criatura no es de verdad – dije confiando para irme pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

\- Yo no dije eso, fuiste tú, algunos monstruos si existen y otros no… pero La Sirena Siniestras es una de los que sí existe… y habita por estos mares – cuando escuche eso me congele por completo, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, estaba con la mente en blanco y congelado.

\- ¿e-enserio? –

\- Si, escuche rumores de que esa criatura devora personas… justamente dicen que un barco desapareció… algunos dicen que fue por la tormenta y otros dicen que fue La Sirena Siniestra… pero ¿quién sabe? Cualquier cosa podría ser – dijo mientras buscaba algo entre su abrigo

\- Mmm… muchas gracias por la información… - fue lo último que dije cuando me dispuse a irme… pero de nuevo me volvió a detener el joven viajero pero esta vez me agarro las manos y me entrego un libro viejo.

\- Ten, te lo regalo, cuídalo, leo y si tienes alguna pregunta en el libro están la respuesta – dijo y luego me dejo ir, me fui caminando hacia la posada mientras él se iba caminando hacia otra dirección, fue uno de los momento de mi vida más raro.


End file.
